


[Podfic] Stretches Are Nonsense

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [41]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: WaldosAkimbo's summary:Just a little story about some good ol' pegging with Shadwell and Madame Tracy
Relationships: Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Stretches Are Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stretches Are Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511348) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Stretches-Are-Nonsense-by-WaldosAkimbo-emgjve)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gfxrojrnxog3lhn/GO_Stretches_Are_Nonsense.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
